<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Professor by Spaceelf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495431">The New Professor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceelf/pseuds/Spaceelf'>Spaceelf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, No Spoilers, One Shot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Tension, almyran sleeping trick, fire emblem: three houses - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceelf/pseuds/Spaceelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seteth is very vocal about his distrust of the new professor.  Byleth is vocal about her distaste of Seteth.  Their conflict escalates and they end up fucking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth &amp; Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New Professor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first fic ever and I'm rather new to writing so pls be gentle.  I'm just thirsty for our tsundere dilf king.  Also I want to make new friends hi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is entirely absurd!”  Seteth huffed, storming out of Rhea’s study.  He dragged a hand through his emerald locks and grumbled a slew of swears as he brisked down the halls of Garreg Mach to his office, now adjacent to Jeralt’s.  “To think some young nobody can come here and be entrusted with--” He glanced up from his boots to see Byleth, looming in the doorway of Jeralt’s office. She stared at him, silent as Seteth immediately straightened himself and cleared his throat with a terse greeting, “Professor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something the matter?”  Jeralt’s voice came and soon he appeared in the doorway behind his child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth’s gaze darted between them for a moment.  “No, not at all. I am interested to see what teachings you both will bring to Garreg Mach.”  He could almost sense a low growl from Jeralt, but what scathed him more was Byleth’s stare, boring holes into him as if he was being stuck with red hot iron.  Seteth vanished into his office.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth heard the angry mutterings of Seteth before he turned the corner.  She balled her fists at her side as he acknowledged her, yet gave no indication of his folly or an apology.  Jeralt seemed aware that most of the faculty and staff were shocked at Byleth’s appointment to professor, yet none seemed so displeased as Seteth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the course of her first week as instructor, Byleth caught Seteth being quite vocal about her appointment.  She used it as motivation to do her best, but being around the same age group as many of the students, she often found herself addressing them and approaching their lessons as a peer rather than a professor.  Still, the method proved effective, despite Seteth’s public disdain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day, Seteth joined Byleth’s class to observe her teaching.  As he glared at her from the rear of the classroom, Byleth found herself more assured in her lecture.  Seteth folded his arms and leaned back against the window, confident the new professor would slip at any moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Class dismissed.”  Byleth concluded, and waited patiently for her pupils to clear the room before confronting Seteth.  “Why are you here? Have you come to mock me? Do you have some sort of critique? I’m losing my patience with you and I don’t need you breathing down my neck during my classes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well,”  Seteth smirked, “So you’re finally snapping.”  Byleth thought she caught a glimpse of a tiny fang as he grinned.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <span>was </span>
  <em>
    <span>he?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t act surprised when all you’ve done is doubted and practically slandered me after Rhea give me this position.  It’s all I can do to earn my keep around here while dad helps out with the knights. I was trained as a mercenary, not a scholar, so don’t expect a scholar’s patience from me.”  Her voice rose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have high expectations for someone who is in a guiding role for the future leaders of Fodlan.  Do you expect me to cut you some slack? You have three royals under your wing! I expect only the best for them.”  The atmosphere grew heated. “You still have much work to do. I will instead write out my criticisms and have them delivered to you so you can reflect properly.”  He puffed out his chest and took his leave, Byleth fuming in his wake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth’s notes trickled into Byleth’s quarters over the next month, fueling her distaste for the administrator. The students caught wind of the feud, intrigued and soon whispers about who could outclass who on the battlefield wove into their conversations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well of course that oaf has axe prowess, but we all know swords have a distinct advantage over axes.”  Byleth countered Dimitri’s question of Seteth’s skill as the seminar turned to the skills of the knights and faculty.  The professor furrowed her brow, soured by the mention of the current bane of her existence.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Oaf?”  Seteth swung open the door, which had been cracked during the seminar.  “That language isn’t befitting of a professor.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Byleth straightened in front of her students, “Neither is eavesdropping.  Couldn’t this wait for my daily hate mail?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps we should test that sword advantage sometime.”  Seteth taunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth’s eyes flashed, “Perhaps.”  The weight of the students’ interest was palpable, “But we do not want to set a bad example.”  Seteth glanced around the room with a chuckle, then nodded and left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard left training early after realizing that Byleth was taking her frustrations out and putting too much strain on herself.  It was very likely that the professor’s anger could injure herself or her sparring partners and so Byleth was left to rail against the training dummy until she was exhausted.  Soaked in sweat and pounding her training sword against the wooden dummy, she was oblivious to the world around her. The wooden torso of the dummy began to split and splinter beneath her blunt blows.  As she drew her arm back for a final strike, a hand caught her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have so few decent training dummies left, why not save this one?”  Her attention snapped to Seteth, glaring at her. “I heard complaints about your training today.  Weren’t you the one that insisted upon not setting a bad example?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glimmered in sweat, her flushed face looking divine in her anger and he felt the strong urge to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap out of it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth threw down her blade, “Fine.  I suppose you have more notes about my training later, too.  Are you going to harass me at every turn?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Actually, Rhea has caught wind of our… disagreements.  So I wanted to talk to you.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Now isn’t a good time.”  Byleth picked up her towel and threw it over her shoulders, heading towards the sauna.  “I’m heading to the sauna.” Seteth stiffened. Byleth sighed, her shoulders sagged as she gave in, “You look tense.  Maybe you should come, too.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth thanked the goddess that Byleth turned around to lead the way so that she couldn’t see the shade of red his face turned.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot.  Think with your head.  No, not </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sank back against the sauna bench and inhaled the steam.  She cracked open an eye to peek at Seteth. He sat resting his elbows on his knees, hunched forward.  His muscles tense and gleaming through his white underblouse, unbuttoned halfway down his chest. Her throat tightened, maybe the sauna was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve only been in here for five minutes, maybe I just trained too hard…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you know I still don’t quite trust you yet.”  Seteth was blunt. “Your first mission went well enough, but I’m still wary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough.  I don’t know that I can trust you,” She countered.  “You’re abrasive at every turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want what’s best for the students.”  Seteth turned to her with a snarl. Byleth thanked the goddess she was already flushed from the steam and training.  Every movement he made seemed to have his muscles rippling beneath the fine linen of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m doing fine, no thanks to your so-called notes.”  She scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because you’re a professor doesn’t mean you can’t learn a thing or two.”  He growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ve learned all I need to learn.  I’ve learned that you’re some pompous fool who has too much time on his hands.”  Byleth stood up, “I don’t care about your notes. I’m doing well enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine!”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except it wasn’t fine.  Over the next week, Seteth found himself unable to sleep, tormented by his own thoughts.  And by memories of the sauna. The first three nights Seteth couldn’t catch a wink of sleep.  On day four, looking ragged, Claude mentioned to him an Almyran sleeping trick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That trick wasn’t a trick, but a bit of a sinful act.  Alone in his quarters in the middle of the night, an exhausted Seteth finally gave in and slid his hand over his aching cock.  Loathing seared his thoughts as he cupped his balls and worked his shaft until he was fully hard and masturbating. He huffed, losing his senses and letting his mind wander freely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shudder and a groan as the memory of Byleth’s heaving sweaty chest flashed through his mind.  Then he imagined her peeling away those sweaty clothes and… He shook and moaned as he spent himself over his sheets and then fell over, finally sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next evening he felt only the shame from the previous night, and instead decided to walk around the monastery, hoping that would remedy his sleeplessness.  Soon he found himself following sounds coming from the training grounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, professor, having trouble sleeping?”  Seteth put on his standoffish facade as he spied Byleth practicing her combat arts.  She grunted in greeting, continuing her forms. “Not too happy to see me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you shut up and spar me.”  Byleth grumbled, taking to the far end of the arena.  She pulled an axe from a nearby weapons rack. “Perhaps I’ll sleep more soundly knowing I can kick your ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth didn’t know why he delighted in the challenge and caught the axe as she threw it to him, taking his stance.  “Very well, then. You may go first, professor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was fast.  Seteth could tell she was also tired, perhaps she also had some restless nights the past few days.  Her footing was clumsy and he easily deflected her blows and evaded her strikes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come back here you cur!”  Byleth snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth smirked, “You’re exhausted, aren’t you?  Haven’t been sleeping well?” She charged at him and he struck at her hand with the handle of his axe to disarm her.  Her sword clattered to the floor and she scrambled after it. He danced backwards, gloating in his movements as she picked up her sword and rushed him once more.  He chucked and tossed his axe aside as he twirled his cloak before himself as a distraction then seized her wrists, surprising her. “Something on your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth huffed and strained in his grip, her eyes wild yet the bags under them told a different story.  “Unhand me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, then.”  Seteth scoffed, “For your sake we’ll call this a draw.  Get some rest, professor.” He eased his grip as she wrenched herself away.  “Your style is like your father’s, albeit sloppy.” She growled, tossing her blade into the training rack before storming back to her quarters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth had been putting off using the Almyran sleeping trick for too long.  There wasn’t too much that really appealed to her lately, but as her fingers crept downwards she kept reliving the sauna, the sparring… Seteth.  He frustrated her endlessly and now she was even more frustrated with herself for thinking such depraved thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After having a restful night, Byleth dismissed her class the following day to patrol the surrounding villages since there had been an influx of demonic beast sightings.  As she wandered into the woods, tracking a beast, she slowed her pace. The forest around her rustled and she was no longer hunting, but being hunted. She was too late to realize there was an ambush as ten demonic beasts surrounded her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first three fell easily, the next two faced a challenge.  By the time she had felled the seventh beast, she was tired, and there were still three to go.  They had backed her into a grotto, clawing their way closer…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth was outraged that Byleth had cancelled her class for the day, opting to instead wander off at her leisure to deal with demonic beasts.  “I specifically assigned that to Shamir and Catherine,” he muttered as he mounted his wyvern. “So why is she bothering?” He took off, searching the area for any signs of the professor.  After a few hours he found a clearing with signs of a struggle, and four demonic beast corpses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, five.  Six. He flew over the clearing, following the signs of a struggle to a seventh corpse.  And just beyond that…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He exhaled her name, “Byleth.”  She was backed into a shallow cave.  He called “Byleth!” His wyvern circled.  She looked up, and he cursed himself for being a distraction as one of the demonic beasts lunged at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled the reins of his wyvern and urged the beast to fly down, swooping in to defend Byleth.  The wyvern snapped at the demonic beasts that reared from the surprise intruder as Seteth turned and extended his hand to her.  “Well done fending off those beasts.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Thanks.”  She grabbed his hand and scrambled onto the back of the wyvern behind him.  She clutched him tightly as the wings of his mount thundered into the air and they soared back to Garreg Mach.  “That was a close call.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“You should have been teaching.”  Seteth resumed his usual demeanor.  Byleth frowned. “But you did well… Taking out seven of them.”  The frown softened. “I think… if you are able to do that, then maybe you’re not such a bad example.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“And with a timely entrance like that, I figure you might be trustworthy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth’s criticisms softened in his following letters, though they still found themselves arguing.  Despite sleeping well, they both found themselves taking late night walks in hopes of being able to secretly spar in the training grounds.  Their sparring turned into more of a dance over time, though they would never admit to it, and harsh words were still exchanged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their latest duel was no different, “You stubborn ass!”  Byleth locked her blade against his axe, the clang ringing out in the silence of the moonlit arena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stubborn?  Tch, look at yourself.  You are too arrogant to realize your faults!”  Seteth spat.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Insufferable!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Headstrong!”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth was overwhelmed, the heat of the battle and the heavenly scent of Byleth’s sweat as she inched closer to his face as she pushed her blade on…  With all his power, he wrenched his axe upwards, taking Byleth’s blade with it as he threw it aside. In a swift motion he seized her and crashed his lips into hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She muttered curses into his lips as she clawed at him, but reciprocated his kiss until her swears melted into caresses.  Seteth wrapped his arms around her as he shuddered and pressed into her, his length stirring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heat bloomed in Byleth’s core as she melted into his embrace.  The months of tension between them finally culminating into physical affection.  She was powerful, reaching up and weaving her fingers through his hair to guide his kiss effortlessly.  He was gentle, spiteing his every instinct and tracing his hands over the contours of her arms, back, rear…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were fervent, needing to touch every inch of each other as they kissed in the moonlight training grounds.  When they broke, the air was filled with their panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth could no longer wear the facade he had for so long.  He stood over her, heaving, hungry like a ravenous animal. Yet he was vulnerable, and aside from his clothing he was bare, and she could have easily picked him apart to the bone in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth showed mercy, the heat from her core shared by her cheeks as she took his hand and led him quickly, silently, into her quarters.  Seteth was now a beast moving out of pure instinct tearing off his clothes as she locked her door, then working at peeling away her layers as she urged him on with kisses, both swearing and cursing the other all the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moonlight streamed through Byleth’s window, illuminating his broad form.  His bit of chest hair and lower patch of emerald locks matching his long hair that was tangled in her fingers.  She was smooth and plush over a layer of muscle, full-figured and ready. He pushed into her with each kiss, moving her backward until she was pinned against the wall.  He hiked up her leg and grinded into her, feeling her wetness with his swollen length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her neck, each nip and lick he was devouring her scent, her moans, her sighs.  He clutched her greedily, groaning as he ached, begging for her. He was losing control, but he needed her signal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with a gentle push on his chest she whispered, “yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth hoisted her up and carried her over to her bed and laid her down.  He stood for a moment, ogling her beautiful form. She reciprocated, watching him, impressive, hard, huge.  In seconds he was on top of her, easing her open. He prodded at her entrance and she blushed and huffed from the surprise of it.  His eyes met hers. He paused, watching her, trembling for a second. He opened his mouth to speak any number of uncertainties but was stopped by her hand on his shoulder, pulling him into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held her breath, a small noise escaping her pursed lips as he eased in.  She was warm, tight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Seteth saw only stars around her as he lost himself, only holding himself so she could adjust to his generous size.  She moaned under him, and he began to make his pace, thrusting slow at first and then increasing as her sounds urged him on, his own private symphony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ravished her, both of them in ecstasy of one another.  He clutched her close, then held her hands as he nipped and kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts.  She gushed over him, and he couldn’t control himself any longer as she tightened and quivered and found her release.  He tossed back his head and unleashed a ragged moan as he spilled into her, locking her in his embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He planted a soft kiss on her lips as he eased out from her.  She moaned from the sensation. Seteth sighed and collapsed next to her, pulling her close to his side, until they fell asleep spooning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rumors spread across Garreg Mach that Seteth had been seen leaving Byleth’s quarters one morning.  The two dismissed such preposterous rumors, since now their bickering was worse than ever. It seemed that they were fighting whenever they were nearby one another, though some students suspected they went out of their way to have their disputes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>